


Lullaby

by ReaperStygian



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Dorks in Love, M/M, Singing, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperStygian/pseuds/ReaperStygian
Summary: Short drabble! Roman has a nightmare and decides to visit his boyfriend's room. Roman X Patton. <3





	Lullaby

Roman couldn't sleep. 

He wasn't sure why. He was in bed and it was nearly three in the morning. He wasn't too hot or too cold, and he was wearing a comfortable pair of pajamas. Everything was quiet, and it was dark, other than his Disney prince nightlight plugged into the wall with its usually soft white glow.

He just didn't feel tired. He felt wide awake like it was the middle of the day. It was frustrating, especially since laying in dead silence when he felt so... awake was the opposite of comfortable! He was laying his huge bed, there was no reason for him to not feel tired.

Shutting his eyes tighter, Roman rolled onto his side and pressed his face into his pillow. In his head, he tried to do that counting sheep trick, but it just bored him. Maybe that was why people wanted you to do it? To just bore yourself to sleep? How delightful. 

After another fifteen minutes, he got up, throwing his sheets aside with a growl. This wasn't working! Standing up, he stormed over his door, opening and it and following a familiar path down the hallway. When he got to the room he was heading towards, so welcoming and familiar, he hesitated though. Hesitant to storm in, maybe wake him up, bother him...

No. He knew Patton wouldn't care. Who was he, Virgil? No need to be so bloody anxious. Still, he knocked gently and opened the door quietly, peeking in. Patton was laying in his bed, as he should be, eyes closed and breathing softly.

Roman could slip in without waking him up, right? Stepping more into the room, Roman closed to door quietly behind him and moved over to the other side. Patton's bed was big, so it wasn't a big deal to slip in. 

There. Easy- "Roman..?" Patton spoke softly, his voice tired and groggy. 

Internally cursing, Roman grimaced. "Go to sleep darling," he hummed, rolling over more. Patton reached out, wrapping an arm gently around Roman, and Roman cuddled into him happily. 

"Did-" Patton yawned and started to reach out for his glasses, but Roman slipped his hand into Patton's to stop him "-did you have a nightmare?"

"No, I just couldn't sleep. I could have defeated any nightmare...! I told you to go back to sleep now..." Roman frowned in the darkness, squinting a bit towards Patton. Maybe he should have just stayed in his room after all.

Patton gave up reaching for his glasses, humming tiredly and cuddling more into Roman's side. "I can't sleep until you sleep," he protested instantly. "What about... I can tell you a story! Or read a story. Or we could watch a Disney movie??"

This is what Roman had been trying to avoid. "No," he denied, even though he did slightly want to say yes to that Disney movie idea. "You can sleep, I'll fall asleep as well hon. Don't worry." Patton pulled Roman down for a kiss, not that Roman minded much. He kissed back, smiling once they broke apart. "Are you content now?"

"You're with me, of course, I'm content," Patton giggled. "Are you sure? Can I just... sing you something until you fall asleep?"

Shouldn't I be the one doing the singing? It was clear Patton wasn't about to give in though, so Roman did, growling a bit but nodding. "One song."

"Okay!" Patton took a deep breath, then started singing softly. "Lullaby, and good night, in the skies stars are bright. May the moon's silvery beams bring you sweet dreams. Close your eyes now and rest, may these hours be blessed. 'Til the sky's bright with dawn when you wake with a yawn."

Patton kept singing, and to Roman's surprise it worked. He shouldn't be too surprised really. Patton always managed to make Roman fall asleep, hence when Roman had decided to go to him- that and the fact that he loved the big goofball. "I love you too," Patton whispered, and Roman smiled, surprised he had said that outloud.

He must be really tired. That was his last thought before he fell asleep, curled up in his boyfriend's arms.


End file.
